SasukeSakura vampires
by rytineStar
Summary: A story about a human girl named Sakura who appeared in the magical and bloody world of vampires.
1. The nights person

SasuSaku vampire  
Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno is a seventeen years old girl she was very happy because she had wonderful parents and a normal teens life but unfortunately everything changed after one night.

The alarm clock beeped at 6.30 a.m. it was time for Sakura to get up and prepare for school but she didn't got up. Sakura was too tired because she was painting a picture, which she named " The nights person", and it was finished almost at 2 a.m. so no wonder that Sakura is completely washed out.

Mrs Haruno heard Sakura's alarm clock beeping about 3 minutes so it was clear to her that Sakura was painting at night again. She went up the stairs to the pink hair girl's bedroom. When she got there, first of all, she swished off the clock and then she started shaking her daughter to wake up.

A few seconds later Sakura woke up and the first thing that she saw it was her mothers smiling face.

" You were painting again, didn't you?" she asked her but already knew the answer. Sakura nodded to her question.

" So? Where is it?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes. Sakura stood up and went to her dresser she opened it and took the painting. Mrs Haruno was shocked when she saw it. Sakura always paints happy things with light colours but this time everything was dark.

" I know what are you thinking, mum. But I had been having dreams about one person that save me from something, like a fire or something like that. I never sow his face only his red eyes and the full moon." She started daydreaming about the man who carried her away from the fire laid her down on the ground and talked to her with a deep low voice. He said that she is safe with him, that no one will hurt her again and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he turned her head and touched her neck with his tongue and… and she wakes up.

" I think you watch too much soup-operas" Sakura's mother said it laughing.

" Ha ha very funny. Now go, I need to prepare for school" with those words Mrs Haruno left.

-

In school Sakura wasn't very popular in effect she was called gig, big forehead girl and other names. Sakura didn't have a lot of friends actually she hadn't any of friends. Her only friends were books, paintbrush, music and that's all. Sad, isn't it. But she didn't worried about it at all.

Sakura was walking a hallway and when she turned the corner she bumped at someone. Her books and papers fell on the ground, she fell too but other person didn't.

" I am so sorry, I didn't seen you and…"

" It's ok. Besides I think you need help a lot more" the person replied. Sakura was shocked of his voice. It was the same like in her dream. She looked at him and saw a dark hair boy who was the same age as she.

" Here you are, Sakura" he gave her, her books and left.

" Thanks…" she said it, well at least she thought she did.

" Hey, wait! How do you know my name?" she asked.

" It was written on your book" he replied and went to the class.

Sakura stood at the same spot and looked at the door where recently a guy just went. She was thinking about her dream again but it all ended when someone pushed her.

" What do you think you are doing?" a red hair girl with black glasses said to her.

" What do you mean, Karin?" Sakura was confused.

" That you were talking to my Sasuke-kun"

' Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. It can't be. But when I think about it, it was really him. I gees I was very interested in his voice that I didn't notes him' Sakura thought.

" I… " but before she could say anything, she was pushed into the wall.

" I don't wanna to see you again near my Sasuke-kun. Understood!" Sakura notes that her strength is very strong so she nodded before Karin made a flapjack of her. After that Karin left.

-

After the lessons are over Sakura always stayed after school because she loved to dance in the gym. When she finished she went home.

It was winter so it was already dark. As soon as Sakura went outside she felt a little strange. She looked at the sky. It was full moon. Sakura notes that she always feels strange at full moon.

When she came back home she heard a scream. Sakura ran to the room and saw father tied up and someone was holding my mum to the wall.

" I'm going to ask one more time. Where is the crystal?" a man asked her. He was very scary his eyes were like snakes.

Sakura stood there. She couldn't move she was extremely terrified and when Mrs Haruno said that she don't understand what is he talking about the man bitted her neck and then trough her away. She was death.

The snake men took some sort of knife and throw it at Sakura. It hit her belly very hard and even punched her to the wall. Sakura didn't lose her consciousness but she couldn't see perfectly. Unfortunately she saw how he through something at Sakura's father and he started to burn. Then he through them around the room and left.

Sakura heard how her father screamed in pain and it suddenly stopped. She couldn't see what's happening because of the smoke. But then she felt that someone lifted her and carried outside to the cold winter weather. Sakura looked at him but couldn't see his face clearly only his red eyes.

He laid her down and began talking with her. She recognized his voice.

" Sasuke…" she hardly said it.

" Sakura, listen to me. Your injury is to deep soon you'll die. I can help you but I need you to tell that you want to live, please Sakura" Sakura didn't understand what's going on but still nodded her head.

" Don't worry. You are safe with me now, no one will hurt you again" Sasuke gently kissed her lips and then turned her head that he could reach her neck. He licked her skin with his tongue to find the right spot and when he found it he bite it. At first Sakura struggled a little but then got used to it.

' So this is what happened'


	2. The box of secrets

Sakura was walking through the hall when suddenly she heard a noise coming from her grandmother's room. Silently Sakura opened the door and a bat flew out the room. Sakura then understood that bats made those noises. She wanted to leave but a strange force pulled her inside to an old box, which stood on the table. The box looked very mysterious and scary because on a lid there was a bat statue.

Sakura felt a bit scared, but her curiosity was a lot stronger, so she tried to open the box but unfortunately it didn't budge. She tried it again and again but the result was the same. After a while, Sakura looked for some kind of bat and while she was looking she cut her finger into a bat's teeth. A drop of her blood dropped into the bats mouth and the lid loosened. The box opened itself.

Sakura saw a crystal inside of it. The crystal's color was dark red, like blood. Sakura wanted to touch it but suddenly...

" Sakura, what are you doing?" An woman was standing between the doorway. She looked a little bit disappointed with her granddaughter.

" I was… I was…" Sakura was speechless.

" I can see that you found my box of secrets and you can even open it." The woman's voice was calm and there was even a little smile on her face.

" What do you mean?" Sakura looked at the box and the crystal inside of it.

" I understand it's very old, strange and even scary."

" It is called the box of secrets because it's guarding a secret."

The woman walked to the table where the box was, she took the red crystal and looked at it as if she was hypnotized, but a few seconds later she came back to reality and looked at her only granddaughter. She gave the crystal to her. Sakura took the crystal into her hand and looked at it very carefully, she wanted to see what her grandmother saw in it.

Suddenly Sakura froze. She couldn't move and looked like a living statue. Sakura's eyes became red, but to her everything was dark and her eyes weren't closed.

Sakura closed her eyes hoping that when she'll open them and see the room and her grandmother. Sakura opened her eyes. Unfortunately Sakura didn't saw her grandmother but she did see something.

It was a forest, the same forest where she and grandmother played when Sakura was little. Sakura looked up and saw the moon come out from a dark cloud. The moonlight tried to penetrate through the thick forest tree but only a big shaft of light came through and shined a big patch of ground. Sakura walked toward to the moonlit patch of ground and stood in the middle of it but suddenly she fell down into the ground. She fell quite hard so she had to be hurt very much but oddly she only felt a small pinch.

When Sakura got up, she noticed she was in an underground tunnel. She saw a bright red light at the end of the tunnel and walked toward it. At the end of the tunnel there was a rectangular shaped stone and it looked like some kind of a table. On top of it, a red crystal was shining. The crystal emitted a bright light.

Sakura walked closer to it and noticed that it was the same red crystal she was holding few minutes ago. Sakura tried to touch it but the very minute she stretched her arm to the crystal, it started to shine a lot brighter and Sakura couldn't see anything. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again she stood in the room with the box, holding the crystal in her hand, and next to her grandmother.

Sakura's hand was shaking as she handed the crystal back to her grandmother. Her grandmother took it from her and placed it back inside the box.

" The crystal belonged to the one person who I loved so very much" Sakura stopped breathing and she could hear every one of her grandmother's words about her grandfather. Sakura never knew her grandfather because he died. When she was born and her mother didn't talk very much about him, actually she never talked about him.

" Unfortunately, we couldn't be together. We belonged to different worlds." After these words Sakura understood that she wasn't talking about her grandfather but still she found out about her grandmother's secret life.

" Grandmother, please don't be mad for what I'm going to ask you, but did you have…"

" A lover." Sakura's grandmother finished her sentence and it made Sakura feel very uncomfortable.

" I met him when your grandfather was already dead but the truth is that I loved him a lot more than your mother's father. I never told your mother about him and I want you to promise me that you will never tell it to her."

" I promise, but, I don't understand why I can't tell her."

" Your mother loved your grandfather very much and when he died she never admitted it, so when I fell in love again I couldn't tell it to her. It would have broken her heart. Do you understand?" she looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

" No, I don't. You had rights to love again. Mum would have understood it."

" Maybe she could have, but we separated not because of her, but because we were so different. Like I said before we belonged to different worlds. We were together a long time so he understood that even though he loves me so much, he couldn't take me to his world. One morning I awoke and I didn't find him anywhere. On his side of the bed there was a red rose and under it a letter and this secret box with the crystal inside. Although he was gone, he left his life to me because this crystal is his life." Sakura saw sadness, sorrow and love in her grandmother's eyes.

" What is his name?" she asked her grandmother with a shaky voice. After few minutes of silence she heard the answer.

" Uchiha Mandara"

-xxx-

In a dark room, where the only source of light are some candles on the table, and a windowsill, a young pink-haired girl was laying on a bed. On her neck, there are two bite marks, and they are disappearing with each passing moment. Sakura's t-shirt is lifted so only her belly is visible because on the right corner of her stomach, there is an injury, but it is healing itself little by little. Next to the bed was Sasuke, he was sitting but this time his eyes weren't red, they were obsidian.

Sasuke put a cold compress on Sakura's forehead because she developed a fever and it displeased him. He knew that Sakura's body was reacting to the vampire DNA that he injected into her when he bit her, but he didn't like the way she was reacting to it, nor did he like her fast recovery.

Sasuke wanted to look at the marks he left on Sakura, but before he could, three men wearing black cloaks, whose faces were hidden by hoods, barged into the room.


	3. My little Cherry Blossom

" Uchiha Sasuke we were informed about an incident at Haruna's place. Orochimaru attacked the family and then their house was burned. But the teen girl was saved from the fire by you. We are ordered to take miss Haruno to the hospital for the treatment." One of the men said with a calm cold voice.

Sasuke didn't answer to them just stood up and glared at them with his bloody eyes, with Sharingan. Sharingan was inherited from Uchiha Madara, the father of all vampires. The Sharingan user could read other minds and even control them by creating an illusion. It was a powerful weapon which every vampire were afraid off.

To avoid Sasukes glare mans looked at the bed where a pink-hair girl was laying on it.

" What's her condition?" with the same cold voice the man asked.

" She will live" Sasuke answered them but they didn't liked it. They understood the meaning of his answer.

" We have to get Sakura to elders right away." The man shouted and other two who stood behind him rushed to Sakura but suddenly Sasukes seized those two vampires by their hands and hurled them into the wall. Then he looked at the standing vampire.

" She won't go anywhere" Sasuke said calmly. But that cold calmness annoyed the vampire so much that deep in his mind he wanted to kill Sasuke but he knows that he can't. First of all, Sasuke is too strong and powerful; secondly, he is from the most influential and powerful clan- the Uchiha clan.

" With all the respect, Uchiha" by force he told it.

"… she is not your conserve and…"

" And not yours too" the voice came from behind of the vampire. Sasuke grinned to the incomer person and the man turned around to looked who was there and got very surprised. A light- hair boy with headband knotted on his forehead and a long blazer leaned on the doors corner. It was the fourth hokagi's son- Naruto Uzumaki.

" Your assignment was to take Sakura to the hospital if she needed one but as you can see, Sasuke is taking care of her just fine. So I suggest you to get going before you pissed Sasuke or me of."

The vampire walked to his unconscious laying companions, slipped them on his back, turned at Naruto and bowed to him, than turned to Sasuke and bowed to him too and than disappeared in a smoke.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and said that he knows everything about Sakura and her parents. He had fond out it from his father, although the truth is that Naruto heard how Minato ordered three vampires who were here to go to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the laying girl while Sasuke come himself down, his red eyes turned into dark black again.

" Is she OK? She didn't wake up with all that noise in the room."

" Because she is still going through the transformation but very fast even too fast" Sasuke sat next to Sakura and looked at the bite mark, it disappeared so did her injury. The transformation was complete.

" Oh, I see the trans… the WHAT!" Naruto looked at Sasuke than at Sakura than again at Sasuke and Sakura.

" Did those three know about it!"

" Yes" Sasuke calmly replied.

" And you let me to through those guys out! They will tell dad, elders and everyone else about her!"

" Sooner or later they would have found out."

" You're right, but how can you be so cum about it. You just turned her into the Queen of the vampires! "

" I had no choice, I couldn't let her to die!" he looked furious at Naruto.

" I just couldn't" he looked again at Sakura.

" I can't lose her, I…"

" I know. You love her" Naruto smiled at his best friend.

Sasuke grinned at his words but Naruto was right. He fell in love with his number one enemy, according to Sasuke's father.

" Yes, I do but will she forgive me that I took her to this word of blood, will she forgive my selfishness, will she…"

" Hmmnnn…" boys stopped breathing when they heard Sakura moaning and looked at her. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at boys.

" Where am I?" Sakuras weak voice spread all over the room.

" You are save. You are with me" Sasuke answered her with a gently voice.

" Sasuke? It's you? I must be dreaming"

" No. It isn't a dream. I am here, you are at my place. How do you feel?

" I am fine but… my parents!" she suddenly remembered.

" Sasuke! What happened to them! Where are they?"

Sasuke was quite.

" Please… I have to know" although in her mind Sakura already knew that they are death.

" Sakura, I am sorry…"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke hugged her, he tried to comfort her but it was in vain.

" Please… (sob) can you… leave me… alone (sob)"

"But…"

Naruto taped Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

" OK. But call me if you want something… Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answered, she was hardly crying at the pillow so boys have left.

" Pore girl… although you don't look good ether. Hey Sasuke, are all right? Even for a vampire you look too pale…"

" I'm O.K. it just my throat burns as if my body requires blood" he touched his throat.

" Blood…? You just drank Sakuras blood – humans blood" Naruto showed with his finger to the door where behind them a pink – girl was crying.

" You should be satisfied for a long time"

" I know" Sasuke turned hid head and looked trough the window into the dark night at the full moon.

" It must be nerves. It worries me since I must say to Sakura about the big change in your life that she… that she's…"

" A Vampire" Naruto finished for him.

" Hmm… never the less, I don't have any idea what kind of reaction she would have. Would she hate me and run away from me or would she understand and stay with me"

" You would love that, wouldn't you?"

" Yeah, but I'm afraid that she could be taken from me"

" By who? The elders or your…"

Naruto was interrupted when a strong wind started to blow from the end of the hall to them, the lights went out and the boys felt the cold chill running through their bodies. In the darkest corner of the shadow a coldly red eyes stared at them.

" …father?" Naruto finished at last.

The black figure stepped out from the shadows into the lighten spot by the moon, it was Sasukes father – Fugaku Uchiha.

" SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Fugaku-sama was furious, it seemed that he could kill with only a glare in the eyes.

" HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO YOUR CLAN!"

" She was dying"

" And you should have let her"

This time Fugaku – sama talked as if he was crazy. He grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and shacked him wile talking to him.

" In entire life Orochimaru did something good for the vampires, for our clan. How can't you understand that it was an opportunity in the lifetime for us, for the clan to be rulers of the vampire world again… but no, you had to safe her and furthermore make the garden of the crystal a vampire… don't you know the history of the crystal?"

" I know it perfectly well"

Every vampire knows the history of the crystal, everyone knows that the curse of the crystal gives its master an indescribable power to rule the vampire world or both vampire's and human's world decide of the masters will and furthermore live forever. The crystal can be given to someone else but can't be taken by force since then it would lose its power. Madara gave the crystal to his lover Ms. Haruno and since then she became a garden of the crystal. But she isn't a vampire and that's why she can't rule but can't be killed ether. If someone kills the crystals master, the curse of the crystal would kill the murderer and its comrades with the most unbearable death. That's why nobody dared to touch Harunos family.

" Because of the curse nobody dared to harm those filthy humans until this night" Fugaku – sama left go of Sasuke and looked trough the window.

" Just imagine Orochimaru dying right now and us being free to take the crystal" Fugaku – looked at Sasuke now.

" But you had to spoil everything, you ungrateful kid!"

" That's all you care of" Sasuke's head was down, his voice struggled since he hated his father for being so selfish, for seeking power by any cause.

" You wish only to rule and you don't care who would suffer as only you would be satisfied… you arrogant scum!" Sasuke looked at his father. He was furious and even his eyes turned red instantly.

" Ho… I see. Very well, my son, it's time for you to learn your manners and understand where your place belong" Fugakus eyes became red too. It would be a battle between selfish goals and pure ones, blood against blood, father against son.

" Sasuke, don't" Naruto knew that Sasuke is strong but he still can't compare to Fugaku – sama, he is the most powerful Uchiha after Madara and that's why he is the head leader of the clan, Sasuke would lose.

" Naruto don't interfere. It's only my family business"

Tension between them began to rise, the wind blow circle around them, in the time one of them would hit the first strike but…

" Fugaku! Sasuke! Stop it! Right now!" a woman voice was heard.

A young woman walked from the shadows into moonlighted spot where the three mails stood.

" Stop it you two! Especially in front of our guest" she looked at Naruto.

" I apologize, Naruto, for what you have seen"

" No, it's ok Mikota – sama" Naruto smiled to her.

" I am sorry mother if I upset you"

Sasukes eyes turned dark again and he looked at his father so did Mikota with Naruto.

" Fugaku…?" Mikota asked him but he didn't answered just murmured something very quietly.

Mikota looked down to see his hands and was shocked when Fugaku's right hand started to glow dark purple light.

" Fugaku… DON'T!" Mikota shouted but it was too late, he touched Sasukes neck on the right side with the glowing hand. The spot where Fugaku touched burned Sasuke with pain and the minute later Sasuke collapsed to his feet.

" Fugaku… why..?" Mikota was shocked for what just happened to her son.

" I am tired of his behavior. If he can't obey me, I'll make him to" he turned his back to them and started to walk away.

" You…" a low voice said.

" Sasuke don't talk, safe your strength" Mikota kneeled near him.

" She's right, Sasuke" Naruto kneeled to support his comrades.

" You won't…" Sasuke kept going on as if Mikota and Naruto weren't there.

" You won't obtain me as one of your puppets. You can curse me with hundred of "curse seals" but I will never do as you ordered. You hear me… NEVER… NEV… Ahhhh…!" Sasuke grabbed the spot where the curse seal's mark was, it burned.

" It hurts, doesn't it." Fugaku smiled devilish.

" You will learn how to obey my will, if not…" Fugaku looked at him with his Sharingan.

" You pay"

The gaze between them was so intensive it even seemed they were battling in there minds.

" Go see hokage. He's calling you" after those words Fugaku disappeared in fire.

" Sasuke, please do as he says or the curse seal will kill you" Mikota begged him.

" Yeah, Sasuke, we better go" Naruto agreed with Mikota – sama, although he still was in shock. It was hard to believe that Fugaku – sama cursed Sasuke, his own son with the most powerful and brutal curse in the world, the curse that makes person obey his master against his own will.

" No, I can't leave her…I can't" Sasuke glared at the door, behind it his beloved cherry blossom was laying on the bed and crying into the pillow, trying to relinquish her sorrow to it.

" Sasuke, I know that you are disturbed about Sakura's condition but you must understand that she needs time to observe the information that she's a vampire"

" Em… Mikota – sama?"

" Yes, Naruto"

" About that vampire thingy…well…"

" She doesn't know that she's a vampire" Sasuke said calmly.

" You didn't tell her…" Mikota was surprised.

" No… she was already shocked for what happened to her parents and to tell about her condition… I just couldn't… I… I… what have I done"

Tears of sorrow rolled down his cheeks, Sasuke stood next to the window.

" What have I done to you, my little cherry blossom"

Outside a sakura tree blossomed, it blossomed even though it was winter and the ground was covered with snow, of course the tree was spelled. Sasuke spelled it when he felt in love. Now watching the wind blowing its patels Sasuke remembered that day when he saw her for the first time.

- Flashback-

It was the day when Sakura Haruna have been transferred to Konocha high school. The day earlier Sasuke was ordered by kage, the head leaders of the vampires after Madara, to look after the girl. Sasuke wasn't very pleased with this mission and neither was Fugaku – sama, that was the first time they agree with each other but still order from the kage was above of all. So Sasuke was looking for an arrogant girl like Karin, the coolest girl in the school who makes people jump around her, Sasuke made that opinion about Sakura from the reports that his older brother Itachi made, since he was looking after Sakura and her grandmother Camellia until Camellia died and Sakura with parents moved to this city.

The day in the school came to the end but Sakura was no show, everyone left but Sasuke stayed since he was asked to help to carry some old books from one classroom to another. When he finished he wanted to live but stopped. Sasuke heard a gently voice coming from the gym hall, someone was singing. Sasuke went to see, he walked to the balcony to have a better view and then saw her. A pink hair girl dancing in the dark, the Music Player played a tune and she was singing. The song was full of sadness and sorrow so was her dancing although the dance was magnificent: her grace, her stance, her flexibility, you just couldn't your eyes of her and the voice. That charming voice was like siren's voice that calls for the lost sailors in the sea. And now her look. She had a good-looking figure that showed that she was looking after it. Her face, she had beautiful face although her forehead was a little bit big but Sasuke loved it since it should that she's a smart girl and not just beautiful face, her green eyes sparkled like two emeralds and her long light-pink hair fluttering in the air recalls as sakura blossoms falling at the spring. Looking at he Sasuke remembered seeing her in history class, she was a new comer and was very quite although nobody ask her too who she is and where she came from. That time Sasuke didn't care since his target was Haruno. Now Sasuke saw that there is something more about her then meets the eye, there was something about her and he wanted to know what.

Sasuke was focusing at the pretty girl and haven't noticed that someone approached him.

" She is beautiful, isn't she."

" Itachi?"

Itachi was tall man and handsome one too, he had long hair that's why they were tied up. Itachi wore a black cloak with red clouds, which was Akatsuki uniform. Akatsuki is vampire team founded by Madara itself, members of Akatsuki takes orders and give their reports directly to Madara.

" Hey, little brother, I had a hunch that you would be there" Itachi smiled to Sasuke.

" Ha? What do you mean? What are you doing here anyway?" he was confuse

" What? Is it strange if I got worried when my little brother didn't came home for dinner."

" Don't make me laugh" Sasuke felt annoyed since Itachi was making fun of him by searching a sixteen years old vampire.

" Well OK OK" he punch Sasukes forehead with his finger, he did often when Sasuke was little.

" The truth is I came to see her" Itachi looked at the dancing girl.

" Ha? You know her?" Sasuke was surprised. Itachi never looked at other girls even after Yukis death, his wife.

" Of course I know her… Sasuke it's 'her' "

'Her?' Sasuke tried to figure the hint given by Itachi and then the answer hit him.

" Do you mean that this girl is…"

" Haruno Sakura" Itachi comforted Sasukes guessing.

" Sakura has a lot of hobbies which she keeps in secret, one of them are singing and dancing"

" So she does it after class in the gym hall where there is enough space" Sasuke guest and Itachi nodded for correct answer.

" But she's deferent from your reports, she is very quite and…"

" Recently Camellia, her grandmother died, they were best friend in the world, then she moved from her hometown to deferent city and besides before she entered the school territory she meet Karin so you can imagine what kind of cat they had" Itachi said everything venomous.

Now Sasuke understood why she acted so coldly, if Sakura met Karen and introduced herself to her, Karin should have understood whom she is and have threaten her.  
Karen and other vampires included Sasuke hated her for being a garden of the crystal and tried to avoid her and avoid any kind of trouble she can make. But Sasuke supposed to be her watcher from any kind of trouble and that pissed Karin a lot since she had a crush on Sasuke. Karin couldn't make Sasuke stay away from Sakura but she could make Sakura stay away from Sasuke. And that's what she did.

" I see. So she's the deferent person from whom you know"

" Yeah. With Camellia some of her part died with her, and I guess that part is self-confident"

" So what she was like?"

" Ha? Sasuke you are quite curious, do you like her?" Itachi looked at him with a curious eye.

" Of course not… I… I just…" Sasuke was caught unprepared.

" I just was ordered to watch over her and it is natural that I must know everything about her" Right now he truly didn't knew how he felt about her but for shore he didn't hate her. It was opposite. Now he wanted to protect her like he was ordered to.

Sasuke looked at her and from his look Itachi understood that his in love or at least falling for her.

" Well, it doesn't matter if you like her or not, she just too good for you"

" WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO…!"

Itachi silenced Sasuke by covering his mouth with his hand lied down.

" Shhhh" Itachi whispered.

" Whose there!" Sakura shouted but no one answered.

" Sasuke, you want to know what kind of girl is Sakura, don't you?" Itachi whispered to Sasukes ear. Sasuke nodded although he knew that Itachi is up to something.

" Whose there!" Sakura shouted again and looked around the hall

" Here is your chance" he smirked.

Now Sasuke understood what Itachi was thinking but it was too late for Sasuke to get away.

" I am here" Itachi shouted and pushed Sasuke to stand up.

Sakura saw Sasuke even in dark she had a good sight. To her he was a quite good-looking guy. They eyed each other quietly but later Sakura was the first to end their peaceful admiration to each other.

" Who are you?"

" I am Sasuke Uchiha and you?" he said calmly.

Sakura was shocked of his name. He was handsome man so no wonder Karin told her to stay away from him. She understood that she could get in trouble if someone found out that they have been talking.

" I am sorry, I have to go." She immediately took her Music Player and run through the doors hoping that he hasn't seen her in the dark but unfortunately for Sakura he did.

" Well, that was amusing" Itachi laughed at his little brother.

" Oh, shut up" Sasuke began to kick his brother.

When Sasuke returned home he stood next to the window and watched how the snow felt down, then he noticed a naked tree. He looked callously and saw that it was a sakura tree, it gave Sasuke an idea.

The next day at school Sasuke quickly and carefully like a wind took of some Sakura hair and when he returned home spelled the tree using Sakuras hair. The tree began to blossom in the winter. It would bloom until Sakura's death.

" I will never let anyone to hurt you, my little cherry blossom"

- End Flashback -

" I made a promise to never let anyone to hurt her, but I was the one who did it" a tear rolled down Sasukes cheek.

" Sasuke it's not…" Naruto wanted to tell something to him but stopped when Sasukes bedroom door opened.

" Sasuke" Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her. Sasuke was worried.

" Sakura, are you all right? Is there is something I can do for you?"

" Why?" her voice was painful.

" Why did you turned me into a vampire?"


End file.
